The present invention relates to a device for flatly displacing, in all directions, a support, with quick locking means.
As is known, in order to allow a restraining support to be displaced according to set directions, are conventionally used guides or racks, compelling said support to be driven along rigid directions deriving from the combination in a plane of the Cartesian axes, and which constitute a limitation to a free displacement of the support.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problem, by providing a device for flatly displacing in all directions a support, with quick locking means, allowing the support to be displaced in all directions of its orbit, inside a region delimited, for example, by a set circle, and which is not affected by restraining guides and/or racks and which, accordingly, must not perform rigid displacements along Cartesian axes.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a displacement device, in which the support can be locked at a set position, in a very quick and safe manner, without the need of performing particular
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,730 discloses a device for flatly displacing in all direction a support, with quick locking means, substantially according to the preamble of claim 1.
The document DE-A-34 36 886 discloses a device for flatly displacing in all direction a support including a tie-rod with a cross member engaged in a recess defined in a pulling ring, the tie-rod being engageable with a ring nut rotatably driven from the outside of a casing. This device, as stated, includes a possible tie-rod but no locking ring housed inside a pulling ring and no further locking means. adjustment operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a displacement device which can be specifically used in the photographic, cinematographic and television fields, in order to displace an optics assembly with respect to a body of a camera.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a displacement device which is very reliable and safe in operation and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a device for flatly displacing in all directions a support, with quick locking means, as claimed in claim 1.